


Imperfect People

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Marriage is a big deal and Stephen wants to make sure Tony is ready.Ugh, it was uploaded without the ending, I have brought shame upon myself. Updated the way it was meant to be.





	Imperfect People

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I can't believe I did that.

   Stephen was walking barefoot down the hallway of the Sanctuary, feet making an almost imperceptible tapping on the cool hardwood. The fingertips of his trembling hand ran lightly along the wall as he made his way in the dark, unwilling to bother flicking on the lights at two AM. He had woken to an empty bed and the distinct feeling of unease that often accompanied the sight, but tonight it was much worse.

   He followed his senses toward the presence shining like a beacon in his mind, huddled in the small office like library. He was certain to find a sleep-deprived and anxious mechanic hiding out in the room, but it was the reason, that was leaving Stephen increasingly worried.

   As expected, when Stephen finally made it to the doorway, he blinked harshly in the light and leaned against the frame for a moment, taking stock of the image before him. The light was coming from the desk lamp, doing more to cast shadows then to illuminate the cluttered room. More importantly, however, was Tony.

   He was seated in Stephen’s chair, this room acting as his unofficial office, as he stared into the distance with a disturbing blankness in his expression. His body seemed tense, still as a stone, except for his hands. They were resting on the desk in front of him, the fingers of his right twisting the ring adorning his left over and over again.  
The sight made Stephen’s stomach twist, a fear he hadn’t bothered to acknowledge these past six months since the man proposed to him. They were due to be married tomorrow night, a small private affair before jetting off to someplace Tony refused to tell him about. Part of Stephen, however, had his doubts that Tony had been ready for this, and seeing him now felt like confirmation of his worst nightmares.

   Tony loved him to be sure, there was no doubting that. The man didn’t even particularly have a problem with commitment, but their lives had been anything other then easy. He had started to wonder these past weeks, when something dark would flit across his lover’s face if doubt wouldn’t be their undoing, his, Stephen’s. Because Stephen did doubt, as ashamed as he was to admit it. What future could there be for a Sorcerer and Earth’s greatest Avenger? Stephen wasn’t naïve enough to think it would be anything but death, and he knew Tony was so so tired of losing people, of fighting.

   Swallowing thickly, Stephen knew the only way out was through. Anxious himself, Stephen’s hand creeped up to grip the ring hanging on a thin chain around his neck, taking comfort in the cool metal against his bare chest. It was too painful and distracting around his broken fingers still, though he knew Tony was working on a design to fix that.

   “Tony?” he called softly, in an attempt not to startle his lover. It was in vain of course, his whole body jerking roughly, eyes blinking away the blank haziness from his expression. Stephen stayed silent, let him find his way out of his head. It wasn’t long until familiar whiskey eyes settled on him, still camped out in the doorway. He watched the slight glint as he registered Stephen’s presence, then slowly a small, soft smile spread over his lips. Something warmed inside Stephen, and he abruptly began admonishing himself for his insecurity.

   “Hi,” Tony called out, tilted his head slightly, “you alright?”

   Stephen snorted. “I should be asking you that.”

   Tony nodded knowingly, “just nightmares coming out to play.”

   Of course, Tony liked solitude after nightmares, except on rare occasions where he would seek out Stephen’s presence and press close, insisting that he needn’t talk about it. Now Stephen felt like he was intruding, unsure if he should stay or go.

   Tony’s eyes ran over him, assessing. “Come here.”

   Relief flowed through Stephen, though he couldn’t identify why. He made his way over to Tony, came around the desk until he was on the other side of it, he leaned against the old wood, knowing to keep his distance after a bad nightmare.

   Tony, however, clearly had different ideas. He reached out a hand until he could wrap his familiar calloused fingers around Stephen’s wrist and pulled him forward so that Stephen was standing between his legs, Tony’s head pressed into Stephen’s chest. Without thinking Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony, running a soothing hand down his back.

   Tony inhaled, then exhaled while his entire body relaxed against him. They stood there in silence for several minutes, simply feeling each other’s warmth, the gentle up and down of their breathing as it fell in sync.

   Stephen didn’t know what made him ask, had no excuses except maybe his own worries and insecurities that were a constant struggle on the best of days. “Are you sure?” It was whispered, as though some part of him hoped Tony wouldn’t hear.

  
    But of course, he did, his body tensed, and he pulled away abruptly, staring up at Stephen in confusion and no little exasperation. “Am I sure about what?”

   No going back now. “The wedding Tony. If its too soon…”

   “Little late now, love.” He tried to joke.

   Stephen ran a hand through Tony’s dishevelled sleep hair, infused as much sincerity into his voice as he could even if it broke his heart. “Its not really. It’s a small wedding, all we would have to do is let the guests know.”

   Tony’s small smile sunk away. He stood then, eyes narrowed. “Is this your way of telling me you want to call it off?” There was something uneasy in his expression, a strange desperation seeping into his eyes, and Stephen quickly shook his head.

   “No, Tony of course not. I wouldn’t have waited till the night before if I did. But I know you’ve been having a rough time lately and if this isn’t working out right now-”

   Tony cut him off. “We’ve already pushed the wedding back two times, Stephen. They were for good reasons obviously, but I’m tired of waiting. I. Want. To. Marry. You.”  
Tony’s hands came to rest on either side of Stephen’s face, eyes searching for a moment. Whatever he saw there seemed to harden his resolve. “The nightmare I had tonight,” he took a steadying breath, “it was of us, the wedding. Well, sort of. I keep having these reoccurring dreams where something happens to you, to me, before we can get married, before I can show the world how much I love you. Sometimes, on the worst nights, its not even that, but you never show up and I’m left wondering what the hell I did to scare you away.”

   An embarrassed blush stained Stephen’s cheeks at his words. God, he was an idiot. He wasn’t usually so insecure, didn’t let his feelings rule his head, especially at times like this. He didn’t know what had been wrong with him. He leaned down to press a hard kiss to Tony’s lips, didn’t pull away when Tony’s hand slid into his hair, gripping tightly for a moment.

   When they finally did separate, Stephen offered a weak smile. “Then you have nothing to worry about. I love you Tony, I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure.”

  
    A smile quirked his lips, his eyes suddenly dancing with amusement. “Its alright Stephen. Besides me you are probably the most skeptical person I know about things like marriage.”

   He hummed in agreement. “Well, you’ve always had the habit of being my exception to most things.”

   Tony nodded, reached a hand up to gently tug on the ring around Stephen’s neck, bringing him back down for another kiss. He made Stephen pause just before their lips touched, his breath ghosting across his face as he spoke. “It has been an honor, Stephen Strange, to tear down your walls.”

   Stephen grinned and pulled him into another hard kiss, arms wrapping tightly around his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Exam and final essay season so uploads will be sporadic at best.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this short story, its been in my head for ages lol. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
